


漫漫歸途

by Kris_House



Series: 薛丁格的你 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 破鏡重圓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 十年歸途，在平淡的相處中彌補缺憾的故事
Relationships: 楊冬辰/簡耀, 王志偉/陳楚明
Series: 薛丁格的你 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540183
Kudos: 1





	漫漫歸途

王志偉搬進他公寓的那天，陳楚明失眠了。

躺在床上，他忍不住懷疑故人的回歸不過是自己的幻想，他很快就會從這不知該如何定義的夢中醒來，發現自己仍舊是一個人。

熬到半夜他忍不住下了床，想確認王志偉是否還在。

一打開門，就發現腳邊堆著一團棉被，高大的男人坐在地上，委屈地彎著身子，抱著膝蓋，低頭枕著手臂。

一時之間，他不知道自己該如何反應。

「志偉？」他輕輕地喊，想問男人為什麼坐在他門外，卻又不想吵醒他，等待了好半晌，確認對方沒有醒來之後，他小心翼翼地在王志偉身邊坐下，把棉被的另一頭蓋在自己身上。

「晚安。」陳楚明低聲說。他沒有靠在王志偉身上，沒有觸碰他，但兩人的距離近得讓他能聽見對方穩定的呼吸聲。

雖然姿勢十分彆扭，但這一次，他沉沉地睡著了。

睡醒的時候他躺在客廳的沙發上，耳邊是刀子與木頭砧板敲擊的規律聲響，日常卻陌生。

他坐起身，轉過頭，可以從櫥櫃與流理台之間的空間看見王志偉寬廣的肩膀與比十年前要消瘦許多的身軀。

雖然看不見臉，但陳楚明仍舊認得出他。

切東西的動作突然停止，王志偉放下菜刀，走出廚房。

陳楚明看著他那張老成許多但依舊熟悉的臉，輕輕說了聲「早安」。

「早安。」王志偉回應，沒有提起昨夜的事情，沒有解釋自己為什麼把陳楚明帶到客廳沙發，而不是就近搬回床上，只是用平常的語氣問：「有點晚了，直接吃午餐好嗎？」

陳楚明點點頭，道了謝。

當天晚上王志偉帶著捲起來的床墊和棉被敲響了他的房門，陳楚明看著他，安靜地笑了聲。

他後退一步，讓王志偉進來。他的東西不多，床邊有足夠的空間擺下單人的床墊。

「不怕背痛？」陳楚明問，他沒有質疑對方為什麼有床不睡偏要來跟自己擠。

王志偉搖搖頭。「我習慣了。」

陳楚明知道王志偉的意思，從很早之前為了照顧父親，王志偉已經很習慣在各種不同的環境下睡覺，坐在地上，窩在塑膠椅上，在這方面他是陳楚明認識最不嬌氣的一個人。

看著他把自己高大的身軀縮起來總是讓陳楚明覺得心疼又好笑。

現在也不例外。

陳楚明沒有開口問王志偉要不要和他一起睡床，而是認認真真地和他道了晚安。

「晚安。」王志偉回。「你明天需要幾點起床？」

陳楚明在過去十年裡早已習慣自己早起，但他還是如同十年以前的每一日那樣答道：「七點。」

*

早上六點半，陳楚明不知怎麼地突然醒來，窗外的陽光穿不過深色的布料，只從窗簾之下透出一道金色，撒在王志偉身上，像是將他垂直一分為二，陳楚明怔怔地盯著他一邊臉頰上細微的絨毛和冒出來的鬍渣，與陰影中他顯得特別尖銳的顴骨線條。

就像是同時看見了過去與現在的他。

陳楚明輕手輕腳地爬下床，拿起手機走出房門，在熹微的晨光下走到客廳。

過去他很少有比王志偉早起的時候。

高中時他就經常需要仰賴王志偉打電話叫他起床，上了大學他們同居之後，他更是經常連鬧鐘都不調，王志偉總會問他隔天需要幾點出門，提前把他叫醒。

那時候他經常覺得王志偉把他寵得沒了他就會活不下去，但人的適應能力比他想像中要強得多。

分手之後陳楚明很快就適應了照顧自己的日子，那一年他沒有睡過頭遲到過，也沒生過什麼大病，像是要向世界證明他一個人也能過得很好。

他甚至還學會了如何做菜，那是高中時連炒菜都會炒焦的他無法想像的。

只是過得習慣不代表過得好，過得好也不代表過得快樂。

他走進廚房煮了壺咖啡，替自己倒了一杯，坐在流理台延伸出的吧檯邊，雙手握著馬克杯。

耳邊突然傳來急促的腳步聲，王志偉慌亂的眼神在看見陳楚明時終於定了下來。

陳楚明注意到王志偉是光著腳跑出來找他的。

他突然意識到昨天自己為什麼會在客廳的沙發上醒來，如果他一睜開眼睛沒看見王志偉，大概也會有同樣的反應。

「我——」陳楚明抿起唇。「你早餐想吃什麼？我去買，你可以補個眠再起來吃。」

王志偉搖了搖頭，沒有說話，看上去像是受了委屈的大型犬。

陳楚明忍不住上前抱了他一下。

比以前要消瘦的身體依舊溫暖，讓他幾乎有些害怕。

王志偉臉上帶著懷念卻又傷感的微笑，陳楚明猜測自己臉上大概也是差不多的表情。

「我和你一起去買早餐。」王志偉說。

陳楚明點點頭。「你先用浴室吧，記得刮鬍子。」

一直到上班時間陳楚明仍舊有些心不在焉。

第三次因為分心而打錯字，他嘆了口氣，走到茶水間倒了杯咖啡。

王志偉現在就在他家，坐在對他來說有些太矮的椅子上作畫。

即便是在這個客戶要的都是電子檔的年代，王志偉仍舊習慣先用紙筆打草稿。

陳楚明見過王志偉畫的概念圖，即便是寬廣的環境他也能畫出壓迫沉鬱的氣氛，在他的畫筆下，每個空間都像是個隱形的牢籠，樹木的根系組成細密的網，陰霾的天空帶著難以承受的重量，這是陳楚明所不熟悉的王志偉。

他知道王志偉喜歡畫圖，但學生時代王志偉最常畫的是他，是他在球場上奔跑的模樣，一筆一畫都是對自由的嚮往。

他不確定自己該不該擔心。

十年很長，他們都和以前不同了，只是在彼此身邊時他們偶爾會忘記這一點。

口袋震了下，陳楚明拿出手機，王志偉傳了訊息問他今晚是否要加班，陳楚明想了想，回了：「有點想吃糖醋排骨。」

過了半分鐘，王志偉傳了個「好」，再過了五分鐘，另一條訊息：「醋快用完了。」

自然到像是他們從未分別過。

*

生活似乎就這樣再度上了正軌。

陳楚明仍舊如同十年來的每一天那樣工作、加班、假日補眠，也如同十年前那樣和王志偉一起吃飯、分擔家務、分享空間。

他不知道自己現在和王志偉算是什麼關係，但這個問題似乎也不是那麼重要。

「不重要嗎？」簡耀看起來有些不解。「這樣怎麼知道什麼事情是可以做的，什麼不能做呢？像是和別人……和別人……」

陳楚明有些好笑地說：「和別人發生關係？」

簡耀紅了臉，但誠實地點點頭。

王志偉方才被楊冬辰叫走，兩人不知道在外頭說些什麼，陳楚明不是太擔心，也沒有偷聽他們談話的意思。

「該不該取決於我們想要的是什麼。」陳楚明說，攪拌著眼前的拿鐵。「不過我知道他不會。」

簡耀張了張嘴，像是想問為什麼，但又覺得這個問題有些失禮。

陳楚明笑了笑。「我們都不是能把感情與肉體關係分開的類型。」

「啊。」簡耀認真地點點頭，似乎是滿意了。「這樣就好。」

他的擔憂是如此真摯和理所當然，像是已經把認識不到三個月、還大了他一輪的陳楚明當成了自己人。

這樣的單純有時讓他有種無以名狀的愧疚。

陳楚明想過自己會在意簡耀和楊冬辰是不是因為他們讓他想到過去的自己，但其實並不是如此，這兩個男孩比他們要勇敢又果決得多。

陳楚明只是很羨慕他們。

「你們呢？」他問。「一切都還好嗎？」

簡耀撇了撇嘴。「我父母還是那個樣子，想假裝什麼事都沒發生過，不過至少他們沒把我關在家裡，也沒往冬辰臉上甩支票，叫他離開我。」他頓了下。「八點檔都是騙人的，害我還事先確認好了逃跑的方法。」

陳楚明悶笑。「你自己住，他們怎麼關你？」

「可以把我關在宜蘭的家啊，然後把我的鑰匙手機錢包都拿走，讓我哪裡也去不了。」簡耀語氣很輕鬆，但陳楚明知道他是真的想過這些可能性。

他還記得當時自己是如何在挨打過後逃到了王志偉和他合租的套房，除了錢包以外什麼也沒帶，就因為他害怕父母會把他關起來，甚至是把他送去「治療」。

現在想起來他的父母不是會做到那種程度的人，但當時的他沒有餘裕去冷靜思考。

也許也是因為這樣，他才會一時之間無法諒解王志偉的猶豫。

「不過冬辰的媽媽對我很好。」簡耀說，臉上帶著有些不好意思的笑容。「過年的時候她還包了壓歲錢給我，我上次收到紅包都是小時候的事了。」

陳楚明伸手摸了摸他的頭。「你現在也沒多大。」

「我都要十八了。」簡耀小聲抱怨。

男孩的眼睛突然亮了起來，陳楚明同時也聽見了王志偉的腳步聲，他轉過身，看著王志偉跟在臉色沉重的楊冬辰身後。

他丟了個疑問的眼神，王志偉搖搖頭，用口型對他說：「不用擔心。」

「怎麼啦？」簡耀問。「一臉嚴肅。」

「跟他問了點問題，等會跟你說。」楊冬辰在簡耀身邊坐下，拿起桌上的冰紅茶，喝了一大口，皺了皺鼻子。

簡耀笑了，往他嘴裡塞了塊小蛋糕。「怕苦還喝我的茶，你又不是不知道我的口味。」

「一時忘記。」楊冬辰往簡耀那湊近了些。「你親我一下我就不覺得苦了。」

「我嘴裡都是苦的。」簡耀吐槽。「親了沒用。」

陳楚明摀住嘴，低下頭，因為憋笑而全身顫抖，王志偉用帶著笑的眼睛看了他一眼，默默把一隻手放在他背上。

沉甸甸的重量讓他不自覺放鬆下來。

「你們等一下怎麼回去？」王志偉問。

「我們還想在附近走走。」簡耀握了下楊冬辰的手。「自己回去就可以了。」

終於冷靜下來的陳楚明抬起頭，拿起帳單。「有需要隨時聯絡。」

簡耀點點頭，認真回道：「你們也是。」

*

回去的路上，陳楚明問了王志偉剛才和楊冬辰說了什麼。

「我爸的事。」王志偉答道。陳楚明忍不住僵了一下。

「這樣啊。」他輕輕地說，幾乎像是在自言自語，轉過頭，王志偉的表情看似平靜，陳楚明卻看出了他的焦慮與緊繃。

嘆了口氣，陳楚明停下腳步，說：「我們就這樣下去也不是辦法。」

王志偉眼睛微微睜大，雙手用力握起拳頭，陳楚明失笑，抓起他的手讓他把手指鬆開。「別誤會，我只是覺得我們該好好談談以前的事。」

王志偉僵硬地點了點頭，眉頭舒緩了一些。

「你……想問什麼？」王志偉用有些乾啞的聲音問。「我都會回答。」

陳楚明輕輕敲了下他的肩膀。「這不是你一個人的事情。」

腦中突然有了想法，陳楚明笑了笑。「我們來交換故事吧，就從分開那天開始說起。」

王志偉鄭重地點點頭，應了聲。

回到家，王志偉從冰箱裡拿出兩瓶啤酒，遞給陳楚明一瓶。

「我們這樣真的好像中年大叔啊。」陳楚明說，突然被逗樂了。「藉酒消愁互訴衷腸。」

「你還很年輕。」王志偉說，臉上帶著溫和的笑容。「和以前一樣好看。」

陳楚明故作嫌棄地推了他一下。「這就肉麻起來了。」

他們在沙發上坐下，彼此之間隔著一個人的距離。

沉默半晌，王志偉先開了口。

「那天。」他頓了下，垂著眼，手指摩娑著手中的玻璃瓶。「我安頓好我爸之後你已經離開了，不在我們家，不在你父母家，打電話也沒人接，到了晚上我才意識到你是真的走了。」

王志偉抿了下唇。「我……之後去了火車站，想碰碰運氣，回到家，才發現我爸倒在地上爬不起來。」

「那一瞬間，我有點怨你。」王志偉搖搖頭，喝了口酒。「但我有什麼資格怨你呢？是我太軟弱，才會這樣對你對他都造成傷害。」

「怎麼會沒資格？」陳楚明說，緩緩吐出一口氣。「如果不是我衝動地離開，如果我再給你一些時間，也許事情會變得不同。」

「也許會，也許不會。」王志偉把酒瓶放在桌上，雙手交握。「我是個膽小鬼，楚明，一開始我還能用我爸當藉口，但其實畫地為牢的不是他，是我自己，我什麼都不想失去，最後卻什麼都失去了。」

「我甚至聽了他的話去相親。」他顫抖地笑了聲，把臉埋在雙手中。

陳楚明的心臟狠狠一縮。

王志偉用嘶啞的語氣繼續說：「我沒有想結婚的意思，卻想著也許自己能在我爸死前讓他開心一些。」他搖了搖頭。「也許從那個時候開始，我就一直等著埋葬他的那天。」

他抬起頭，雙眼有些發紅。「我配不上你，楚明。」

陳楚明盯著手中的酒瓶。「你以為我又有多好？」

「走得這麼乾脆有一部份是想報復你。」他停了下，深吸了口氣。「一開始我從沒想過要回頭，接下來好幾天的晚上都去了同志酒吧，想證明我不是非你不可。」

注意到王志偉有些發白的臉色，陳楚明往他的方向挪動了下，讓他們從肩膀相貼。「那天，我反悔了。」

「之後我試過幾次和別人正經交往，但最後都是無疾而終，我無端傷害了很多人。」

陳楚明低聲呢喃：「我沒辦法再假裝不明白自己的感情。」

「我要找你多容易啊。」他苦笑。「我卻跨不出那一步。」

他們再度陷入了沉默，寥寥幾句話似乎已經用盡了他們的力氣。

這是最困難的部分，陳楚明告訴自己，他們總得把自己陳年的傷口揭開，才有放下的可能。

「那天你怎麼會找來學校？」他問。

「我聯絡上你的大學同學，他們說你回台北工作了。」王志偉把雙手握起，再緩緩鬆開。「我一開始也不知道你會回學校，只是忍不住去看看，結果楊主任說他看到過你。」

陳楚明點點頭，用有些開玩笑的語氣說。「改天是不是該請楊老師吃個飯？」

王志偉扯了扯唇角，向後一躺，整個人陷在沙發中。「嗯。」

「明天……」陳楚明說。「和我說說那次相親吧。」

王志偉猶豫了幾秒，最後點點頭。「也和我說說你在酒吧的那幾個晚上，好嗎？」

男人小心翼翼的態度讓陳楚明有些心酸，他把右手放在王志偉膝蓋上，手心朝上，王志偉意會地把左手蓋在他手上。

他們就這樣在沙發上度過了一夜。

*

王志偉人生中第一次也是最後一次相親的對象是個女律師，對方因為工作太忙認識不了對象，之後透過親戚和王志偉牽了線。晚餐吃到一半，王志偉和對方坦承自己的狀況，她的反應意外平靜，最後王志偉買單作為補償。

陳楚明人生中第一個也是最後一個差點一夜情的對象是個外商公司的業務，那天晚上他喝了點酒，有一搭沒一搭地應付著對方的搭訕，任由陌生的男人把他扶出門，卻在對方要吻他的時候反了悔，幸虧他遇到的是個有底線的人，沒有糾纏，還把他送到了計程車上。

王志偉會進入概念藝術這行是因為他在父親住院時畫的一幅畫，有個遊戲開發團隊看上了他畫作中沉鬱的病房，問他有沒有興趣為他們計畫中的驚悚遊戲做美術設計，王志偉不確定這是對他作品的肯定，還是對他精神狀態的否定，但最後仍舊接受了這份工作。

陳楚明在畢業後換過好幾間公司，做過很多不同的職位，之後選擇來到台北這間公司是感情大於理智的一時衝動。他想家了，不是那個小時後長大的家，也不只是他與王志偉同住的套房，而是乘載了他大半輩子記憶的城市。內心深處，他期盼又害怕會與王志偉不期而遇。

接下來幾個晚上他們睡前總會坐下來，說幾句話，有時候以啤酒相伴，有時候則是配著宵夜。

陳楚明懷疑這樣下去一個月，自己大概會胖個五公斤。

王志偉按了按他的肩膀，說沒關係，他胖起來也好看。

一個吃不胖的人說這種話，陳楚明有點想打他。

「你這十年真的……一直都是一個人？」陳楚明問，他不知道自己是訝異多一些，還是歉疚多一些。

「嗯。」王志偉應了聲，像是注意到他的表情，搖頭說：「別想太多，我只是沒什麼社交生活，都十年了，你有過對象也很正常。」

他的聲音很鎮靜，如果陳楚明沒注意到他手指略顯焦躁地敲著桌面，大概也會以為他是真的絲毫不在意。

「擔心？」陳楚明問，抓住他的手。

王志偉頓了下。「有點。」

陳楚明輕嘆口氣，把王志偉的手放到自己臉頰邊。「我確定自己放不下之後就沒找過伴了。」

王志偉粗糙的指腹擦過陳楚明的臉頰，讓他不自覺顫抖了下。

「你說我們怎麼就這麼膽小呢？」陳楚明半開玩笑地說。「花了五年才確認感情，花了十年才再度重聚，現在又不知道要花幾年才能復合。」

王志偉垂著眼，勾起唇，前傾讓他們額頭相抵。「在我人老珠黃之前我會重新追到你的。」

「傻子。」陳楚明笑罵，雙手抱住王志偉的背。「不用追，現在就只差要開道門而已。」

王志偉故作正經地沉吟了聲。「鑰匙呢？」

「吞了。」陳楚明說。「哪天我讓你吻我了才拿的到。」

王志偉「啊」了聲，煞有其事地點點頭，陳楚明忍不住笑了出來。

「都要奔四的人了還這麼幼稚。」陳楚明也不知道他是在說王志偉還是自己。

也許是因為他們相伴的時間太長，即使分別十餘年，在彼此身邊有時仍會不自覺回到年少時的心態。

「志偉。」

「嗯。」

「今天你就別睡床墊了，跟我睡床吧。」

王志偉安靜了幾秒。「好。」

*

那個周末，他們在重聚之後第一次約會。

陳楚明不是很想用約會這個字，有種莫名的羞恥感，但王志偉很堅持，他甚至還在前一天買了花，一早放在床頭。

陳楚明有些好笑，但還是在換上衣服之後把那朵玫瑰插在胸前的口袋裡。

看著王志偉驚喜的眼神，一點羞恥也不算什麼。

陳楚明一直都不是個特別有生活情趣的人，對他而言身邊是誰比身邊有什麼要重要的多，海再美也沒有王志偉專注的神情要吸引他的目光。

他看著看著，就發現王志偉的耳朵紅了。

他忍不住笑了，碰了下王志偉的手背。

「楚明。」

王志偉看了看周遭的人群，抿著唇，像是要做什麼艱難的決定，最後他終於牽住了陳楚明的手。

陳楚明從來不知道自己的手指如此敏感。

麻癢的感覺像是攀上了他的手臂，他的手心發燙，呼吸短促起來。

「不怕？」陳楚明問，聲音有些不穩。

「怕。」王志偉答。「但不想再怕了。」

陳楚明眨了眨發酸的眼睛，彎起唇，顫抖地吐出一口氣，胸前口袋中的玫瑰彷彿在心裡生了根，熱流在胸腔中擴散。

他們就這樣牽著手走在沙灘邊，雖然偶爾會有人用奇異的眼神瞄他們幾眼，但大部分的人注意力都不在他們身上。

原來這是如此簡單的一件事嗎？陳楚明忍不住想。

抬起頭，陳楚明注意到王志偉的眼睛有些濕潤。

「以前怎麼不知道你這麼愛哭啊？」陳楚明玩笑地說，握緊了王志偉的手。

王志偉吸了吸鼻子，笑了聲。「年紀大了，比較多愁善感。」他的聲音哽咽起來，陳楚明頓時覺得鼻頭發酸。他把王志偉攬進懷裡，揉了揉他的頭髮。

溫熱的鼻息撒在他脖頸，王志偉低聲複述著對不起，陳楚明深吸了口氣，親了下他的頭髮。

「我原諒你了。」陳楚明說。「你也像原諒我一樣原諒自己，好嗎？」

回到車上，王志偉臉上的懊惱明顯到讓陳楚明發笑。

「沒事，上次大哭的還是我呢。」陳楚明說，拍了拍他的肩膀。

王志偉抿起唇。「這是第一次約會。」

陳楚明憋不住，整個人笑倒在王志偉肩上，渾身顫抖，王志偉也沒生氣，只是拍了拍他的背。

「你怎麼這麼可愛？」陳楚明笑著說，雙手捧著王志偉的臉。「好了，約會還沒結束，別懊惱了，不是計劃了一整天的行程嗎？」

他們在到處都是年輕情侶的約會聖地像老人一樣悠哉地牽著手走走停停，到晚餐時間才回到家，一起煮了一桌菜。王志偉一直忍不住擔心他會切到自己的手，陳楚明堅持自己過去十年就沒在廚房受傷過，結果樂極生悲不小心碰到鍋子，燙到了手。

王志偉眉頭深鎖到幾乎要連在一起，陳楚明忍不住親了下他的前額。

「這個……」王志偉恍然地碰了碰額頭。「算嗎？」

「不算。」陳楚明給他一個大大的笑容。「我讓你親我才算。」

*

這一次，他們沒有再耗上十年。

在將近兩百個故事、一百八十多個蓋棉被純聊天的夜晚、二十四次約會和一次尷尬的四人旅遊之後，陳楚明終於在一個星期五的夜晚滾到王志偉懷裡，對他說：「吻我。」

王志偉愣了下，有些忐忑的問：「所以門開了嗎？」

陳楚明笑彎了眼，伸手抱住王志偉的背。「門都拆了，你還在等什麼？」

王志偉激動地吻了上來，一開始還親歪了，碰到了鼻子。

陳楚明貼著他的唇，忍不住大笑出聲。

**Author's Note:**

> 要我一個沒約會過又沒有生活情趣的人寫約會真的太勉強了 :P  
雖然是Google了一下台北有哪些約會地點，但怎麼看都不像是這兩個人會有興趣的地方
> 
> 海邊就……好像大家都很愛去吧？
> 
> 不行突然發現我的角色好像都有點不愛出門哈哈哈哈


End file.
